Ghost Lovers and Broken Hearts
by Sky King Haruka Tenoh
Summary: AU Crossover. Yaya and Minako seek solace in each other to forget the emptiness left by the lovers they desperately long for.
1. Ghost Lovers and Broken Hearts

Ghost Lovers and Broken Hearts

-Sky King Haruka Tenoh

Clothes painted a scattered trail all over a once immaculate floor. They were the lingering evidence of the urgency to satisfy the raging waves of desire that overtook both women on a lonely night such as this one, when their battered hearts couldn't take the emptiness of a cold empty bed anymore. Every encounter was always the same. It wasn't about them as individuals, it was about the ghost lovers they still longed for and the unrequited love and passion that refused to burn itself out of their systems.

Hands traveled caressing, trying to ease the pain of loneliness if only for the few short hours that they shared. The bed was a host to their fantasies, welcoming them to the possibilities of fulfillment, yet leaving them only physically satisfied but emotionally still longing.

Exhausted honey brown eyes looked at the spent blonde beauty that lay snuggled up next to her. "Who do you think about in the throes of passion?" She whispered quietly, not expecting an answer from her seemingly sleeping partner. Her hand lightly caressed the fair skin brushing away long vibrant blonde tresses.

Her lover stirred, "Since when are you so curious, Yaya?"

"Since our encounters revolve around satisfying desires that remind us of the people we can't have." Yaya said tracing soft caresses along the blonde's side up to the swell of her breast giving it a firm squeeze, "So, tell me, Minako..." She whispered kissing the blonde's neck, "Who am I a pseudo-lover for?"

Deep cerulean blue eyes closed again and delicate hands pulled her closer. Yaya needed affirmation. She needed to know her tryst with the beautiful blonde wouldn't lead to more. She didn't need Mina to fall in love with her, not like the others she was forced to separate from. Fantasy with no strings attached, that's always been their policy, but the recent times Minako had held back from screaming someone's name were beginning to make Yaya curious. "Tell me, Mina."

Yaya nibbled her neck while her devious hand traveled from a perk breast down a smooth belly to the blonde's pelvic region earning her a series of loud moans from Minako's lips, "R-Reiko...please..."

The Nanto heiress allowed herself to be pulled into a fierce kiss by the blonde, both needing to drown themselves in the fantasy they had created out of the shards of their broken hearts. Neither of them knew when they broke the kiss for air, nor did they care.

"Who do you see when you touch me, Yaya?"

Yaya looked into those deep blue eyes that were a shade darker than the soft blues she longed for. "Hikari."

"Let's try to forget." Minako said pulling Yaya into another kiss. They both temporarily filled the voids in their bodies and hearts, and silenced their troubled minds amidst the music that some might call love and others may call desire.

* * *

A/N: This is my first ever crossover fic so constructive feedback would be very much appreciated.


	2. Painful Recollections

Painful Recollections

-Sky King Haruka Tenoh

Nanto Yaya sat in her office going over her company's quarterly reports, but after last night she couldn't bring herself to focus properly. When Minako had asked her who she envisioned when they were together, the answer slipped out of her like the air she breathed. Now her mind kept drifting back to Hikari and the affair they had started during their days at Astraea Hill. She could still recall the very first time Astraea Hill's angel came to her after the Etoile election. Those innocent blue eyes questioned her and her decision to change rooms. Yaya remembered how the exchange of words escalated into a confusing argument—confusing because Yaya couldn't comprehend what it was Hikari wanted or needed—that was until Hikari timidly kissed her sparking the passion that had been kept hidden for so long.

They had made love, or at least that was what Yaya believed, but she realized her mistake as soon as Amane had returned from a weeklong competition. Yaya remembered seeing Hikari greet Amane with a warm kiss. They were the Etoile couple after all and maybe the kiss had been for show, but it still tore her apart, especially after the long passionate nights full of declarations of love they had shared together.

After that Yaya made every possible effort to avoid the younger Etoile's presence and the few times they were forced to endure each other's presence were full of awkward tension. Then Hikari would come looking for her again once Amane was gone and the loneliness became too much to bear. During one of their many encounters Hikari had admitted that despite their intimacy she loved Amane, something that Yaya had already resigned herself to. However, what surprised her the most was Hikari's next confession.

* * *

 _Yaya looked up to the blank ceiling desperately needing something to ground her. She'd felt too much pain already and Hikari choosing Amane over her was a wound that never healed and kept festering over time. The mention of the other Etoile's name made Yaya's blood course through her veins like acid. Yet, she kept looking at the blank ceiling trying to keep herself in check knowing Hikari wasn't done. She had to wait. She had to let her say all she needed to say._

" _Yaya-chan, I know what I just told you hurts, but this…what you and I have-" the blonde began but Yaya couldn't hear more._

" _Please. Save it. I know my place." Yaya closed her eyes still refusing to look at the woman lying next to her. She had tried to endure it, but she couldn't. She simply couldn't do it. "My place is to be here when you need me. It will always be my place. When she returns, your place will be by her side. I'm sure she can fulfill your every wish in ways I don't want to imagine."_

 _Hikari sat up and turned to look at her, "No! You're wrong! I can never have this with Amane-senpai!" Yaya looked at the naked blonde in disbelief, "This…it's different, but I want it only with you…I can't explain it. Amane-senpai doesn't make me feel what you do. Doesn't make me feel this need. I…I shouldn't want this…"Hikari leaned down and kissed her in a way that was always Yaya's undoing._

* * *

Taking a deep breath Yaya leaned back into her leather chair and swiveled to face away from the mahogany desk. Her amber colored eyes glanced over the city below—her supposed sanctuary away from the temptation known as Konohana Hikari. However, it seemed fate had other plans for the raven beauty. Hikari had managed to find her even after they had graduated from Astraea Hill. Their passionate encounters continued during Amane's absence, but sometimes Yaya wondered if a part of Amane held suspicion. If she did, Hikari made no mention of it, in fact she hardly mentioned her name anymore.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Yaya made another effort to shift her focus, but this time she decided to look into something else besides work. Turning back to face her laptop, she began searching through Aino Minako's background information, specifically looking for anyone in relation to her by the name of Reiko.

"You cry in your sleep, Mina." Yaya whispered. "Did something happen between you two? To her?"

The raven-haired girl remembered holding Minako several nights as she cried in her sleep whispering the name with such reverence that Yaya felt like an unwelcome intruder. _Reiko_. She didn't know this girl, but her name alone established her solid claim on Minako's heart, a claim Yaya wasn't willing to challenge.

Amber eyes stared at the screen with determination as she decided to find another way to help the blonde girl who'd come into her life. Something told her that Reiko's absence was destroying Minako and it wasn't as simple as a break up. No, her gut told her there was more behind it. For Minako's sake Yaya would find out what it was, even if she had to use the power of the Nanto conglomerate to do it. She owed Minako that much.

Yaya's phone vibrated alerting her to a new text message. _Konohana Hikari_. The name on the screen held so many illusive promises. Ignoring her phone the dark haired girl resumed her previous task. Her worries regarding Hikari would have to wait another day.

* * *

A/N: I couldn't help, but write more of this story even if the crossover concept is new to me. I hope that you're all enjoying it. Please feel free to either leave a review or PM me.


	3. Out of Place

Out of Place

-Sky King Haruka Tenoh

Konohana Hikari was upset. No. To say she was upset was a severe understatement. She kept trying to retain a calm appearance that she didn't feel inside, but it was becoming more difficult maintain the façade. Yaya had been ignoring her for days and it wasn't sitting well with her. Meeting with Tsubomi the previous day had proven to be less than fruitful. Hikari had hoped she would be able to complain and hear some words of understanding from her friend, but it didn't happen. In fact, their conversation didn't go over so well. Tsubomi's words gave her even more things to worry about.

* * *

" _Have you considered that maybe Yaya-senpai is tired of being your plaything?" Tsubomi said accusingly._

" _How do you-"Hikari held her breath worried that someone knew her secret._

" _She's never said anything to me. But I'm not blind. She has her ways of dealing with your absence, but I do hope that you eventually make a choice. You can't have them both." Tsubomi's cold gaze softened only slightly, "I'm still your friend, but that doesn't mean I have to agree with everything you do. Especially because...you're hurting her."_

 _Tsubomi's eyes communicated things that Hikari had never noticed before. How could she be so blind? She'd always thought the younger girl admired both of them, showing a preference towards Yaya that she never acknowledged._

 _Realization hit Hikari like a ton of bricks, "You love her."_

" _My feelings are irrelevant because you're all she sees…even when she's with someone else."_

 _The notion of Yaya being with someone else bothered her and the blonde couldn't comprehend why. The way Tsubomi was looking at her unnerved her to her core. Knowing that Yaya probably showed someone else the same affection she showed her hurt._

* * *

Hikari pushed her memories of her encounter with Tsubomi aside as she focused on finding the new building for Nanto Corporation. Tsubomi had reluctantly agreed to give her the address and directions to Yaya's new office building. She could only hope Yaya wouldn't refuse her visit. She had never before refused her anything, but then again she had never before ignored her calls or texts either.

As she neared the huge tower ahead, Hikari couldn't help but think of how different she was from her best friend. Hikari didn't have that much wealth so her family name didn't carry an elite title. Nanto Yaya, on the other hand, was wealthy and powerful, yet carried herself with a grace that always made her knees go weak. The tower that housed Yaya's company was intimidating not because of its size, but because of who it stood for.

Crossing the threshold of the tower's beautiful crystal doors, Hikari approached the reception desk and asked to see the Nanto heiress. After taking her name down, the receptionist got clearance to allow her up to the top floor. As the soft beep in the elevator announced her ascension, Hikari's nervousness and frustration became a volatile mix and she was unsure of how she'd react once she saw the dark haired woman.

The double elevator doors opened to reveal a lobby. Even though the walls were black, all the furniture was white. The effect was pleasant, yet professional. As the blonde took in her surroundings, she smiled noticing the heavy doors leading to the sole office in the floor. Hikari could swear they were made out of solid mahogany wood, Yaya's favorite. Before she could give it any more thought, she spotted a glimpse of pink coming out of a well-concealed black door that was only noticeable when opened. Muttering something to herself, the pink haired woman made her way to the reception area. It was then that she noticed Hikari. The mask of professionalism cracked and an almost friendly smile appeared on the young woman's face.

"Hikari-senpai, you came."

Hikari made her way towards the white reception desk filled with phones, papers, and folders. She was about to say something, when a phone call interrupted her. "Sekai-kun, I'll be down there in a minute," Tsubomi said in a professional manner, "I have the folder ready. Nanto-san signed the papers this morning."

Tsubomi hung up and turned her attention to Hikari again. "Please, make yourself at home." She extended her hand towards the white sofa and armchairs across her desk. "I'll be right back. I just need to take this folder over to accounting."

Before Hikari could say anything, she was gone. Grimly, Hikari took a seat on the loveseat and sighed. The white furniture reminded her of the uniform she used to wear at school. She was almost sure that it was the same creamy hue. There was something about the way the lobby was designed that strongly reminded her of Yaya. The entire floor's contemporary elegant layout was slightly overwhelming and made Hikari feel like a complete intruder. The walls themselves oozed that rebellious and powerful essence that could only belong to the talented woman known as Nanto Yaya.

Unable to wait any longer to see her dark haired friend, Hikari left her seat and headed towards the door. She carefully turned the doorknob making sure it wouldn't make a sound. Yaya was quite the stickler for being disturbed, especially if she was occupied with paperwork, but the sight that greeted Hikari's eyes dispelled her previous belief and roused a powerful, yet unfamiliar feeling.

There was a young woman sitting on Yaya's desk in the most compromising position. She was leaning down kissing Yaya as if she were drinking from a sweet fountain. Hikari could barely make out Yaya's expression that was somewhat hidden behind the other woman's long golden blonde hair. Yaya cupped the woman's cheek and stood up taking control of the kiss leaning into her causing the blonde to spread her legs to the dark-haired heiress and moan in pleasure.

The sight made her blood boil with rage. Incapable of leashing the raging tempest inside, Hikari stepped into the office and slammed the dark door behind her. Startled by the sound of the door the couple disentangled themselves from their intimate embrace. The blonde immediately got off the desk and stood next to Yaya who gave her an apologetic look.

"What the hell is the meaning of this, Yaya-chan?!"

Yaya stood there giving Hikari an impassive look, "I could ask you the same thing, Hikari," the dark-haired young woman kept her voice rather calm, "You know I don't like anyone barging into my office unannounced."

"Unannounced! I've been trying to get ahold of you for days now. I come here to see what's wrong and I walk in on you shamelessly making out with this bitch!"

The blonde woman tried to say something in her defense, but Yaya interfered. "Don't you dare!" Yaya's cold seething tone was one Hikari had never heard and it sent a shiver of fear down her spine, "You have no right to call her such a thing."

Yaya wrapped her arm around the other woman's waist, led her to the door and opened it. She placed a kiss on the woman's hand, something that served to further enrage Hikari.

"I apologize for all of this, Minako." The sincerity in Yaya's voice as she addressed the blonde made the whole situation even more disturbing.

The girl, Minako, simply smiled, but as she was about to walk out the door Yaya pulled her in for another kiss, only this time is was more chaste than what Hikari had previously witnessed. Breaking the kiss Yaya whispered, "I'll call you later. I promise."

Minako's piercing blue eyes darted between her and Yaya as if trying to decipher something. "It's alright if you don't," she said giving Yaya a sweet smile, "We can meet some other time." Minako didn't wait for Yaya's response as she turned to leave.

When the door closed behind her, Hikari managed to recover some of her wits after the shellshock of seeing Yaya's shameless behavior. "How could you?" the words echoed the emptiness she suddenly felt, "Who is she?"

Yaya remained impassive and silent. She made her way back to her desk and gathered some of the papers that fell onto the floor.

"Who is she, Yaya-chan?" Hikari's voice was getting louder, "I have a right to know who the hell she is!"

Yaya's expression changed into a scowl. Her amber eyes burned into Hikari's baby blues,

"You have no right to demand explanations about _my_ private life. You have _your_ prince, by _your_ choice. Who I choose to be with when you're with your beloved prince is _my_ business, _not_ yours!"

Hikari felt her heart beating faster. She was losing Yaya. Something inside of her screamed that Yaya cared for this girl and that eventually she would lose her. Even if it wasn't to that Minako woman, she could lose her to anyone else. What she had walked in on painted the harsh reality that she had been unwilling to face during these few years since their affair began. Yaya was free. Her best friend wasn't tied to anyone. Yaya could one day choose to leave her behind and find someone else who could accept all the love she can give.

Tears welled up in her eyes. No! She refused to accept it. Yaya couldn't disappear from her life. She just couldn't. Hikari knew she couldn't reciprocate Yaya's feelings, but what they had…their intimate connection was special. Her desire for Amane paled in comparison with the burning need to be so intimately connected with someone. Hikari didn't simply crave to connect with anyone, she craved that intimate connection with Yaya.

"Yaya-chan…please..." Her voice quivered with the fear of losing the one person she couldn't imagine her life without.

The dark-haired girl looked at her with expressionless eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you...I needed...wanted to see you..."

The Nanto heiress turned her back to her and leaned against her desk as if contemplating something. Blue eyes took in the captivating woman in front of her and silently prayed the heiress wouldn't shut her out.

Yaya looked over her shoulder, "You wanted to see me?" The doubt in Yaya's voice was hurtful. Was it so hard to believe that Hikari wanted to see her best friend?

Yaya pushed away from her desk and walked towards the large window in front of her. Her soft delicate hand reached out touching the glass as if by doing so she could grasp the portion of the world she could see from her high viewpoint. "Why are you really here?" She said in a barely audible whisper, but Hikari was still able to hear it. Yaya straightened her posture and simply looked at her through the glass' reflection, "How long will Amane be gone this time?"

"T-two weeks."

Yaya turned around to face her with a smile that didn't reach those amber eyes that always stirred something in Hikari's soul. "Your _prince_ has a cruel habit of always leaving her princess behind, doesn't she?"

Yaya smirked trying to play off her words, but the young blonde was still able to catch the underlying tone. Amane always left because her equestrian career was important, but where did that leave her? Hikari always ran to Yaya, who was a healing salve to her loneliness. How long before Yaya decided enough was enough? How long before she decided that this Minako or some other woman was worth going after and settling down with?

"I have meetings today so I-"

Tsubomi burst through the door a bit out of breath. The pinkette girl looked a bit surprised to see Hikari standing there, "Oh, so this is where you've been hiding? I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I'm sorry, Tsubomi-chan."

Yaya gave the young pink-haired girl a fond smile, "Is there anything else that you need to lay on me for today?"

Hikari noticed Tsubomi blush at the possible double meaning, "No, you pervert." As the pinkette was about to leave she stopped and turned to Yaya, "Do you need me to clear you schedule for the rest of the day?"

Hikari suddenly felt small as Yaya's amber eyes pierced her. "No, Tsubomi. That won't be necessary."

"What about-"

Yaya's amber gaze finally shifted to the younger girl, "It won't be necessary."

The young blonde saw the pinkette nervously excuse herself and leave. Hikari felt her world shifting. Yaya had refused to clear her schedule. There was a fear in her core—a fear of rejection. Did Yaya not love her anymore?

The love and hurt in those eyes spoke otherwise.

"I know what you desire from me, but for the first time in my life I need to put my business affairs first."

Hikari lowered her eyes. Pushing Yaya to give her answers to all of her questions would only make matters worse. "I understand. You have a company to run." Hikari's eyes were full of sadness, but she knew retreating was the right decision. As she headed for the door she tried to figure out why her heart felt so heavy. In a feeble attempt to steady herself and her voice she grasped the doorknob and looked over her shoulder, "Call me…when you have time." Without a second thought she left the office hoping Yaya would call her.

* * *

A/N: Here's the third chapter for this story. For some reason I can't stop myself from writing more. Chapter 4 is complete and in the editing process. Reviews and PMs are always welcome.


	4. Only One

Only One

-Sky King Haruka Tenoh

Delicate fingers unclasped the gold necklace from around her neck. She held the chain lovingly clasping the chain once again so the locket and ring wouldn't stray. Tears filled her blue eyes as she looked at the Venus symbol engraved beautifully on the locket.

Nanto Yaya had questioned her about the locket and alexandrite ring that she wore around her neck. She had tried touching the necklace out of curiosity and Minako had simply grasped it in her hand and silenced the Nanto heiress the only way she knew how, by kissing her.

"Reiko…" her broken voice sounded so small in the empty room.

Minako missed her Reiko and this locket and ring were all she had to hold onto as a symbol of the love they shared; a love she had thought could withstand everyone and everything. She brought her knees up to her chest and looked at the inside of the ring. Her engagement ring, the one Rei had given her two years prior. Fresh tears spilled from her eyes as she remembered exactly how long it had been since she had last seen the love of her life.

"Where are you, Reiko? Where are you, my love?"

The ring and locket held no answer. She sadly placed a kiss on them, silently sending a prayer to the heavens in hope that Rei would be returned to her. Minako carefully placed the necklace in her nightstand drawer. This was all she had of Rei and she couldn't taint it, not like she had tainted herself already.

Minako had defiled her own body by giving it to someone else—seeking solace in the arms of someone who was similar and yet so different from Rei. She hadn't seen or heard from Rei for so long and it became too much. When Hino Takahashi showed up at her doorstep one morning, she knew Rei didn't willingly leave her. She kept searching for answers, but was forced to stop when he used his own daughter's life as leverage against her. The cynical bastard favored his appearance and his precious political career over his own daughter. But what could she do against someone like him? She couldn't go against him without hurting Rei in the process.

A beep from her phone alerted her to a new text message. It was a welcome distraction from her turbulent thoughts.

"Yaya." She whispered.

Nanto Yaya, heiress to the Nanto Corporation Conglomerate. Minako never thought she would work for someone like Yaya, but she had to admit that her position had several perks. The salary paid very well and she was allowed the freedom to also tap into the music division of Nanto Corporation. Yaya was also Minako's friend and lover. Sleeping with the boss was a perk many would want to have, but that wasn't the reason why Minako stayed with the company. She stayed because she had made friends and worked well with her production team.

Minako's phone beeped again alerting her to the still unread text message. She unlocked the screen and tapped on her messages.

 _Minako, I am really sorry about what happened today with Hikari. Please, call me when you can._

Hikari. The innocent-looking blonde had caught them both making out. Minako had been surprised by the girl and her reaction. From what she had gathered Hikari had a girlfriend, she couldn't remember her name at the moment, but she knew Hikari had someone. What she couldn't understand is why she needed to have two people and why it even bothered her if Yaya had anyone else.

Minako ran a hand through her blonde hair, took a deep breath and dialed Yaya's number. The phone rang twice before a familiar voice answered, "Hey."

"Hey, yourself."

"Minako, I'm really sorry about Hikari. She shouldn't have insulted you the way she did."

Minako smiled, this is one of the aspects of Yaya that reminded her of Rei and as much as it made her smile it also hurt. "Don't worry about it. Besides, I'm used to being called worse things."

"You're too good of a person, Minako. Hikari doesn't realize…" Yaya paused for a moment, "She doesn't realize that you're also my friend and that I'm allowed to care for you as such." There was something in Yaya's voice that rattled her on the inside.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, despite what you and I have, I consider you my friend and she had no right to insult you. So please, accept my apologies for her behavior."

"Yaya, you really don't have to. I have nothing to forgive."

"I insist. Please, Minako."

"Very well." A sigh of relief came from the other end of the line and Minako shook her head. Yaya was very stubborn too. "Was there another reason why you wanted me to call?"

"Oh, yes." She could make out the sounds of paper shuffling and keyboard clicking in the background. "Hikari will be here for two weeks. I'm not postponing meetings or anything business related, but our personal meetings may have to be placed on hold until she leaves."

"It's fine, Yaya. I will be too busy planning the upcoming charity event. If I need help after hours, I could forward the information to you by email or send it to Tsubomi-chan." It was much easier talking about business than exploring anything remotely close to feelings and their relationship.

"Damn. I forgot about that. We still need to send out the remaining invitations, but I'll have Tsubomi work on those." Yaya giggled, "She's very well acquainted with all of them, so I'm sure they will accept if their schedules are open."

"Okay, well keep me posted if there's anyone else you'd like to add to the list that way I can get a good venue." Minako was actually excited about working on the upcoming charity project. She was happy Yaya had trusted her with organizing it.

"No problem. Listen, I have to wrap up here."

"Have a good evening, Yaya."

"You too, Minako."

After ending the call Minako sat in her bed thinking. Hikari's outburst had unnerved her, not because of what the girl called her, but because of the way she had reacted. The other blonde actually showed feelings of jealously. It shouldn't have been like that because Hikari already hada girlfriend. She also had a place in Yaya's heart. They would spend two weeks together. That girl had two people who loved her, but she was still unhappy. Yaya didn't deserve that. She deserved better. Hikari... Minako didn't know the other girl but she felt it was unfair. Minako only wanted one. Hikari had two people who were there for her, but she didn't have anyone. She only loved and needed one, her Reiko. Tears started rolling down her face and she hid her face in her pillow trying to make them stop.

"Reiko..." she whispered through her cries until she exhausted herself into a fitful sleep.

* * *

A/N: I felt the need to shine a small light on Minako since everything has been mostly centered around Yaya. The next chapter will be up later this week. Reviews and PMs are more than welcome.


	5. Addicted

Addicted

-Sky King Haruka Tenoh

Breathless moans filled the room as fervent caresses played along silky skin igniting more delicious moans like a musical symphony. Insatiable fires of passion raged wildly in her soul seeking relief that only those angelic pools of blue could provide. Yaya looked at the fallen angel writhing from pleasure beneath her—the one who sought her out when her Prince Charming couldn't satisfy her. Her angel's fair skin was flushed a rosy hue, vivid evidence of their congenial activities.

Lust.

That's what kept Hikari from being faithful during Amane's absence. It's why she kept returning to Yaya's bed time and time again. It fueled her need to seek the sexual gratification she couldn't find in Amane's arms.

Love.

The foolishly, hopeful feeling that brought Yaya to her knees. She was always more than willing to submit to Hikari's desires because there was that slight hope that maybe then Hikari could feel her heart. This blind, delusional feeling is the reason why Yaya always forgave her blonde angel—her heart was bleeding out in Hikari's hands, she simply didn't know it.

Yaya struggled to keep her love and passion under control. She wanted to possess the smaller girl, possess all of her not just her body. She wanted her heart and soul. She wanted that love Hikari gave so freely to someone else. A loud groan escaped her lips as Hikari's nails dug into her back. Yaya's self-control was slowly wrenched from her with every pant and breathless moan from Hikari's lips.

Hazy blue eyes looked up at her with a pleasure induced high. Yaya slipped a third finger into her, causing her lover's hips to canter furiously meeting each of her thrusts. The yearning in her soul could only ever be expressed in this physical manner and only at Hikari's will—Minako, would never allow Yaya to lay a claim to her in such a manner. An aching need overtook her. The sound of Hikari's quickening breath as she moaned her name drove Yaya to lose herself in the moment. Hikari's muscles clenched around Yaya's thrusting fingers as her release crashed through her. Yaya surrendered herself to the pent up urgency to mark the woman—that despite everything—she considered hers. There was an inexplicable pleasure in marking that soft skin and hearing those pleasurable cries resound in her ears as her lover clung to her even more than before.

* * *

Amber eyes closed enjoying the bliss of afterglow. Her fingers caressed the smooth skin of the arm that wrapped around her. Her lover's soft breathing was lulling her into a peaceful sleep. A soft cheek nuzzled her breast as her lover stirred from her comfortable position. Yaya kissed Hikari's forehead softly letting her lips linger. No matter how much it broke her heart to see Hikari with Amane, Yaya could let go for a while and enjoy these tender moments with the woman she loved with her whole being.

Hikari propped herself on her elbow and kissed her passionately. Yaya cupped the blonde's soft cheek and deepened the kiss. Hikari broke the kiss much to Yaya's dismay. She wanted to kiss her blonde angel for hours. She wanted the sweet nectar found on those rosy lips.

"Yaya-chan, I need to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me."

"Ask me." Reluctantly, Yaya looked up at her lover.

"Is…is that girl…is she your girlfriend?"

Yaya took a deep breath and sat up against the headboard, "No, she isn't."

"Then why was she all over you?" Baby blue eyes demanded an answer.

The blissful mood was ruined, and Yaya knew she wouldn't be sleeping unless she answered the question. Hikari's possessiveness should've been flattering and wanted, but given their affair, it was uncalled for.

"Minako is my friend and my lover. We have a special arrangement, but no romantic relationship." Yaya felt a headache coming on so she decided to stop the barrage of questions she knew would follow. "You have your prince. From the moment you chose her over me and even when our affair began, I've never asked you to leave her." Yaya kept her voice soft but stern. "Hikari, you can't simply expect me to be alone until I'm gifted with Amane's absence. I will take a lover when you're not here because the loneliness consumes me and drives me mad. I will not be intimate with her while you're here, but when you return to your prince I will share my bed with her if I choose to and you won't have a say in the matter."

Yaya's heart broke at seeing Hikari's tears flow freely. The blonde put up a weak resistance as Yaya took her in her arms and held her, "You don't want a life with me and I've come to accept that, but it doesn't mean that it doesn't break my heart each time you go back to her and live out your fairy tale. It kills me to think she can hold you while you sleep every night and I must wait for you to come to me."

"Yaya-chan…I…"

"I know." Yaya stroked the long tresses of soft blonde hair, "I just wish I could let go of you and this love I have for you. Sometimes I allow myself the illusion of possibility, but I know nothing will change."

Undecipherable watery blue eyes looked at her as a gentle hand caressed her cheek. "I wish I could quit you...I wish I wasn't hopelessly addicted to being with you and having you in my life. I can't leave her, but I can't live without you. Without your love. Without your touch."

"You have your life and love with Amane. I'll be here as I've always been, but-" Hikari's lips silenced her. The urgency in the kiss overwhelmed her own thoughts. Hikari pulled her on top of her in a show of surrender to this moment that they were blessed with.

This moment tonight was all that mattered. Amane, Minako, and everything else could wait for daylight.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoy this new chapter. Feel free to R&R or PM me.


	6. The Beginning of Goodbye

A/N: I wanted to apologize for not updating sooner don't worry I haven't forgotten about it. I'd like to thank littlemichiru for helping me get through a writer's block and helping me polish this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. As always feel free to drop a review or PM letting me know your thoughts on it. Now let's get on with the story!

* * *

The Beginning of Goodbye

-Sky King Haruka Tenoh

Minako rubbed her left hand on the side of her neck, her hand brushing on the edge of her yellow blouse. Her fingers absently played with the gold chain that rested there while her mind contemplated some of the finishing touches to the message that would go on the charity invitations that Yaya had requested from local politicians. Tsubomi impatiently tapped her pen as they both sat waiting for the Nanto heiress. They were supposed to discuss the details for the charity event, not to mention Chikaru-san would be attending the meeting as Yaya had requested. This was a meeting in which Yaya couldn't afford to be late. However, Minako wasn't worried. Yaya hadn't appeared to the morning briefing's appointed time to discuss things with them, but surely she would come to their monthly meeting to discuss the controversial partnership that was about to take place. Minako was sure of that.

"Where is that baka? Today's not the day to pull something like this." It was clear Tsubomi didn't agree with Yaya's decision to skip the morning's briefing.

Minako smiled apologetically, "Try to relax, Tsubomi-chan. She'll be here, you'll see."

The young pinkette scoffed as she crossed her arms leaning back into her leather chair. She knew Minako was right, but she didn't want to let Yaya's irresponsibility slip so easily. She was entitled to some scoffing.

Minako held in a giggle and passed her tablet over to the pinkette. It was time for some distraction. "What do you think?"

The pinkette uncrossed her arms and tugged the cuffs of her cream colored jacket before grabbing the tablet. Her golden eyes admired the exquisite design and the elegant yet formal invitation. It was easy on the eyes but formal enough to brush some of those stuffy suits' ego—possibly convince them to give more money to the construction of the new school and orphanage. Beautiful young women were always a selling point with rich bastards. Tsubomi was pretty sure they expected an invitation full of embellishments. They would get an elegant yet spot-on-business that would show them what real businesswomen could do. "I personally think it works, but you know how Yaya-senpai can be. We could show this to Chikaru-san and ask her what she thinks." Tsubomi passed the tablet back to the blonde knowing that even her fellow alumni of Astrea Hill would appreciate the subtle humor, after all her old friends had already sent their RSVP.

The sound of a door opening drew their attention away from the work they were doing. Yaya walked in with a stoic expression on her face. Chikaru and the other board members followed closely behind her. The raven-haired girl gave them a polite formal greeting before taking her seat and getting to business. Minako and Tsubomi shared a look of concern before focusing once again on the meeting currently in session. Minako was right about Yaya's arrival but still the look in Yaya's eyes was alarming.

Even though the meeting was very important and Tsubomi was very busy keeping notes, she couldn't help but sneak a look over at Yaya who presented a detailed layout of the charity event to her board members. Those men would be more than happy to see Yaya show any weakness. The misogynistic bastards believed they should have more power and control over Nanto Corporation's business endeavors and that despite being Nanto Iruka's heir, Yaya shouldn't have a say simply because she was a woman.

Nevertheless, Tsubomi's worries weren't about the opposing board members—a considerable enemy—she knew Yaya would always outsmart them. What worried her was the sadness in her Yaya's eyes, a sadness that was only present in those amber eyes whenever Hikari paid a visit. Tsubomi had no doubt that as usual something, beyond intimacy, had happened between them. She knew Yaya hadn't been late out of laziness. It was clear she hadn't slept well the previous night. Sighing softly, Tsubomi wondered if it was because of Hikari's upcoming departure. The thought sent a jolt of pain to her heart but soon she pushed it away. It was not her business who shared Yaya's heart and bed, even if she wished it was her who slept in the heiress' arms.

"Tsubomi, can you give us the numbers for this month's earnings?" Yaya said politely, giving her pink-haired secretary a look that was close to an eye roll.

Tsubomi wanted to laugh, but instead she went through a series of numbers proving that the last quarter had been a great success for the company, which mean they could proceed with hosting the event without denting their budget.

"Thank you, Tsubomi." Yaya acknowledged her and went on with her argument.

Tsubomi allowed herself a smile. Next to her, Minako also smiled. Both women knew that Yaya would get what she wanted—a partnership with Tomōri Enterprise. After all, she had a great weapon in her arsenal to accomplish her goal. Tsubomi's eyes gazed across the table toward the beautiful woman that Yaya had brought with her. Yes, Yaya definitely knew what she was doing.

* * *

The board members left the conference room when the business meeting had finally concluded. Yaya unbuttoned her dark suit jacket and the top buttons of her shirt as she slouched into her leather chair letting out a deep breath. She leaned her forehead into her left hand gently rubbing her temple with her fingertips, her long dark bangs obscuring her face from the people she deemed her friends, but focused her view on the navy blue folder resting beneath her right hand.

The board members opposed her decision to have a mutual partnership with Tomōri Enterprise, which was one of the vital reasons she had asked Shion to send someone of her highest confidence. Yaya smiled. It was only natural that Shion would send her wife to the meeting as her representative. Chikaru knew how to bend anyone to her will and the Nanto board members were no exception. Despite their opposition, the partnership between the Nanto and Tomōri conglomerates was finally signed.

After the partnership was settled, the charity event didn't face any problems. Chikaru voiced her own suggestions since her company would also be involved hosting the event and Shion had already secured a hefty donation for the project's construction. Even with the positive results, the Nanto heiress felt like all of it would have been a failure had Chikaru not been present. The woman's people skills were beyond impressive.

"I need a drink." Yaya's words slipped without a thought, "No, I need food, then a drink. Who's hungry?" She asked finally looking at her friends who were still sitting in their respective places.

"I am." Tsubomi said as she gathered her things. "I'll pick the place and you're buying. It's your punishment for making Minako-chan and I wait on you."

Yaya sighed defeated. "Alright."

Tsubomi busied herself with looking up restaurants on her tablet, but in reality, her mind was focused on Yaya. She knew better than anyone that Yaya didn't care about buying them lunch a thousand times, but the defeated tone in Yaya's voice, especially after the successful meeting, made Tsubomi feel uncomfortable. She wished she knew what was on her boss' mind.

Chikaru smiled observing the people in the room, particularly observing the blonde she was unfamiliar with. Minako, if she recalled correctly, was a little more than Yaya's friend, but not enough to make her a girlfriend. Her brown eyes discreetly took in how Minako stood up and went to massage the raven-haired girl's shoulders. Tsubomi's reaction didn't escape her either. The pinkette's gold eyes looked away from the pair and instead focused back on her tablet. From what Chikaru could see Yaya was oblivious to Tsubomi's feelings, but nevertheless, who intrigued her the most was Minako.

Minako's smile never reached her eyes and even during the meeting no one noticed that she seemed distracted—no one, except Chikaru. During the meeting, the blonde would subtly touch her necklace discreetly before tackling the difficult questions. Chikaru noticed how Minako dealt with Tsubomi's fiery nature and that served to intrigue her even more. Chikaru was definitely looking forward to lunch.

* * *

Yaya ended up treating her friends to a new French café that had recently opened down the street from her new office building. Tsubomi had insisted that they would have lunch there because she'd read some great reviews about it and wanted to try a new place. Yaya was actually grateful that the food wasn't too heavy because it meant she wouldn't crave a nap afterwards. If her memory served her correctly, she would be incredibly busy after lunch and having a food coma was out of the question.

"Thank you for treating us to lunch, Yaya-chan." Chikaru chimed in.

Chikaru's rich black hair was no longer decorated with red ribbons but a thin red silk scarf was gracefully wrapped around her neck. Yaya smiled. Chikaru had always been fond of the color red. The silk scarf worked beautifully with the black dress the other woman wore. Simple, yet elegant, it embraced every curve without being provocative. The white jacket complimented her look, but wasn't a real necessity. Yet, Yaya appreciated the color contrast so much. Black and white and an island of red. She would never forget the gorgeous red dress with the black lace that Chikaru had designed for Carmen's role. It had fit wonderfully on her body but also on Nagisa's when she had needed to replace Chikaru after her accident. Yaya remembered how she had wanted to see Hikari wearing it too.

Realizing her thoughts were heading in an unacceptable direction, Yaya gave Chikaru an earnest smile radiating gratitude. "On the contrary. I should be thanking you for coming over to help with the meeting. I don't think things would have gone as smoothly as they did if you hadn't been here."

"It's the least I could do for you and Shion." Chikaru said, "I'm sure our new partnership will bring more success to all of us."

"I'm sure it will." Yaya said reassuringly. She had no doubts about the success Chikaru was talking about; she just hoped the beautiful Shadow Empress would help her succeed in another endeavor too.

Just then, Tsubomi set her fork down and whispered something to Minako that sent the blonde into a fit of quiet giggles and peaked Yaya's curiosity. "What are you whispering about, pipsqueak?"

Tsubomi flicked her hair over her shoulder and rolled her eyes, "None of your business, Yaya-baka."

Minako couldn't help but chuckle at their bickering. She'd become accustomed to their incessant bantering, especially on hectic days such as this one. Yaya scowled lightly and it sent Minako into another fit of giggles.

"Minako, are you okay?" Yaya asked worried that the stress from the past weeks had sent Minako into a state of insanity.

"I'm fine." Minako said catching her breath between giggles. Finally, Minako was able to let go for even a bit and laugh out the stress of the day.

Yaya raised an eyebrow and looked to Chikaru who was simply smiling at the entire situation. Yaya sipped her lemonade curious to find out what Tsubomi had said, but also enjoying the sight of Minako being a bit more relaxed.

"You know, Yaya-baka, I think the stress of having you as a boss finally broke her." Tsubomi said, then turned to whisper something else into Minako's ear.

"What was that, you little twerp?" Yaya raised her eyebrow and scoffed. She didn't mind Tsubomi's tone but retaliating was too hard to pass up. One would think that after all those years they were together she would have managed to be the better person, but honestly it was too much to pass up.

"The world doesn't revolve around you, Yaya-baka."

Yaya's scowl turned into a smile as she let both Tsubomi and Minako continue whatever secret conversation they had going on. It was truly a sight to see, Tsubomi actually got along with someone that was her lover. For whatever reason, Tsubomi didn't have the negative reaction she had to her previous lovers. Even though the younger girl knew that she and Minako were friends with benefits, Tsubomi didn't seem disgusted with Minako and she treated her just like any other friend and Yaya was truly grateful for that. Minako seemed like she could use a friend who was in on her little secrets.

After a few rounds of teasing and bickering Yaya called the waiter over and handed him her card to pay for their meal. After enjoying a few more relaxing moments, Yaya retook her mantle as CEO, "I hate to cut our lively conversations short, especially since Chikaru has come all the way from Kyoto to see us, but we really need to get back to the office. This charity event won't plan itself."

Tsubomi sighed heavily hating that their lunch ended so soon. "Don't get me wrong, I love my job," she said a little frustrated, "but sometimes being a responsible adult really sucks."

Yaya chuckled seeing Tsubomi pout, "I'm sure we all feel the same way, Pinky."

"Don't call me Pinky!"

"Then don't be so, huffy."

The girls all burst out laughing and then left their seats. As Tsubomi and Minako made their way to the waiting car outside Yaya caught up with Chikaru. "Chikaru-san, please, wait."

Chikaru stopped and turned to face her old friend. "Is everything okay?"

"It will be." Yaya slipped her hands into her pockets as she looked in Minako's direction. "When we get back to the office, I would like to meet with you in private to discuss a very delicate and personal matter."

Chikaru followed Yaya's gaze and didn't seem at all surprised. "Personal? For you or for her?"

"For her." Yaya felt she shouldn't have been surprised Chikaru had caught on the dynamics of her team but she still felt amazed by how the young woman figured it out so quickly.

"Very well then. I'll be sure to meet with you after I call Shion."

Yaya nodded and led Chikaru to her car where the other two girls were waiting patiently. As she drove off she silently prayed that Chikaru would help her with her secret project.

* * *

Yaya sat in her office with Minako discussing the possible venues that would be perfect for the event. After the venues were narrowed down to the three best possible options, Minako confirmed the updated list of guests and left Yaya's office. Yaya forced herself to focus on some of the reports from her meeting while she waited for Chikaru. Luckily for her she didn't need to wait long, a soft knock on the door interrupted her task as the familiar voice announced her expected visitor.

Yaya rose from her seat, "Come in."

Chikaru walked in with her usual soft smile. "I'm here as you requested."

"Please, have a seat."

When they were both seated Yaya pulled a dark portfolio from her drawer and handed it to her friend. Chikaru took the portfolio and opened it. In it she found a picture of Minako and her basic background information. Chikaru's Shadow Empress persona slipped on as she skimmed through the pages.

"What exactly are you requiring, Yaya-chan?" Her voice all business.

"I need you to find someone named Reiko. I need you to locate her and, if possible, help me arrange a meeting between her and Minako. I've tried looking further but anytime I got remotely close, my searches were blocked or diverted. I figured you'd have better ways of approaching this than I do."

Chikaru smiled. "I'll be sure not to let you down, Yaya-chan. Give me some time and I'll get back to you with whatever I find."

"Thank you, Chikaru-san."

"Tell me..." Chikaru said as she rose from her seat, "What is she to you?"

Yaya looked surprised at Chikaru's question. "She's a really good friend, Chikaru-san. One who shares a mutual understanding with me."

"If I am not mistaken, she's also your lover?" Yaya's silence was her answer. "Do you love her, Yaya-chan?"

This time Chikaru's question made Yaya pause. "What?"

"I asked if you love her." Chikaru looked at her friend sympathetically, "I only ask because it's very obvious you care for her more than you allow yourself to admit. If I find this woman and there is a 'happy ending' then you won't be an intimate part of her life anymore. Will you be able to let her go as well?"

Yaya let out a deep breath and gave a sad smile, "She's a really good friend and I've grown to love her as such. We have a special arrangement and nothing more. Her heart was never mine to begin with so there is no risk of heartbreak on my part. I just wonder if finding this woman for her will essentially take her friendship away from me. I can live without the intimacy, but not without her friendship—that would be a bit more difficult." Yaya looked directly at Chikaru now but her gaze seemed distant, "I've held her in her sleep while she cries for this woman. 'My Reiko, where are you?' are the words she mumbles in her sleep after we spend a night together. It's become unbearable to see her suffering for someone who has such a hold on her heart and is nowhere to be found."

Chikaru smiled at her friend. Despite her reputation, Yaya had a kind and loving heart which made Chikaru all the more determined to help her find this individual. "I'll find her. Don't worry."

"Thank you once again, Chikaru-san."

"My pleasure."

Yaya watched as Chikaru left with the black portfolio in hand. Unable to regain her focus from earlier, the young business woman turned to face the large windows behind her. The sun was setting on the horizon and Yaya couldn't help but feel sad thinking the beauty of the orange purple hues painted a perfect canvas of her emotions across the sky. Her thoughts drifted back to Minako. The girl was beautiful and kind, yet always an enigma. Her friendship and their arrangement was something Yaya deeply cherished. She began to wonder if she had made the right decision in enlisting Chikaru's help. Yaya feared her decision to dig into Minako's past would cause her to lose Minako. Still, even with that, Yaya felt that the risk was worth it. She hoped that the person Minako longed for hadn't left a permanent wound and that their return would banish that loneliness and haunted look in those sapphire eyes. If Chikaru was right and there was a chance for Minako to have a 'happy ending', then facing Minako's wrath would be worth it. Looking at the vanishing sun over the horizon, Yaya almost laughed at the irony of it—the sun set as a goodbye to daylight just like she'd lose Minako soon. Minako was her small ray of light in her loneliness, but losing her to someone who meant more to Minako was worth it. As she grabbed her keys from her desk Yaya decided it was definitely worth it.


	7. The Lover After Me

A/N: I want to apologize for not updating this story sooner. All I can say is that life and writer's block happen, but the combination of both is simply terrible. I want to thank littlemichiru for editing this piece and encouraging me to keep writing. Your lovely words and encouragement are always appreciated. Thank you for being patient and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

The Lover After Me

-Sky King Haruka Tenoh

Yaya walked into her penthouse, tossed her keys onto the little side table by the door, and removed her shoes. It had been an exhausting and stressful week. Ever since the partnership became effective, the board members made every effort to be nothing but thorns on her side. The only good thing that had occurred, besides the partnership, were Chikaru's arrival and her willingness to help her with Minako's situation.

"Welcome home, Yaya-chan." Hikari's voice broke through her mind's ramblings.

Home? Yes, this was _her_ home, but it wasn't _their_ home. Nevertheless, Yaya came into the living room and sat on the couch next to Hikari who had the television at a low volume. "Sorry for being late. This week has just been hell."

"Yaya-chan…" Hikari whispered as she positioned herself to rub Yaya's shoulders, "Is everything okay?" Her voice was full of concern.

Yaya closed her eyes trying to relax. "Yeah. Just a really hectic day."

"Did something happen?" Hikari asked softly, knowing too well that even if Yaya would explain she probably wouldn't understand much.

Yaya closed her eyes completely avoiding the question while trying to enjoy the massage. "Would you like to go out for dinner?" Yaya asked after realizing she hadn't eaten anything since the snack she had at some point during her day, which was almost eight hours ago.

"Actually..." Hikari began a bit timidly, "why don't I make us dinner? You've been coming back rather late everyday and working even from home."

Yaya looked at her curiously and smiled tiredly. "Alright, but I hope I get sick so I don't have to go in on Monday." She teased

"Yaya-chan!" Hikari laughed. "Don't be so mean. I'll have you know I can cook. Besides, you own Nanto Corporation, so you get to do what you want, when you want."

"Not necessarily. It's a perk that it's mine, but I can't just leave my company in the hands of those idiots." Yaya said trying to keep the edge out of her voice.

Hikari could feel the tension radiating off of Yaya and decided to ease some of it. She kissed Yaya's lips softly then looked into those amber eyes, "I'll be sure to take care of you, don't worry. Maybe after dinner, if you're up for it, we can go for a walk in the park nearby or watch a movie, whatever you want." The blonde kissed her again before pulling away and heading to the kitchen where she began working on their dinner.

Yaya nodded, but nevertheless was dumbstruck. Normally, Hikari's visits revolved around companionship and sex, but now her blonde angel was offering to take care of her. Yaya was usually the one taking care of Hikari's needs, thinking that the blonde's presence was enough to ease her loneliness. The dark-haired heiress decided not to read too much into Hikari's statement because it would simply lead to more pain. They were best friends, who were occasionally intimate when the opportunity presented itself, but they were still friends above all else.

The Nanto heiress sighed as she took the TV remote and flipped through the channels desperate to find something that would distract her from her blonde friend and the insane week she'd miraculously survived.

* * *

"Dinner is ready." Hikari called out from the dinning room. The young blonde looked impressed with herself as she set their plates on the table.

When Yaya didn't come to the dining room, Hikari decided to check on her. The sight that greeted her tugged at her heart making her feel something strange inside of her. Yaya was laying on the couch fast asleep while barely grasping an open portfolio with papers scattered around her in a neat disarray. Hikari grew sad and worried as she approached the sleeping woman and heard a faint snoring coming from her. It was obvious that Yaya was more exhausted than she'd led her to believe. Quietly, she kneeled next to the couch and took the open portfolio and the scattered documents, neatly placing them on the coffee table. Looking at her sleeping friend once again, she allowed herself to gently push her bangs away from her face and admire the beautiful woman in front of her.

"You work too hard." She whispered and covered Yaya with the soft blanket she had been using earlier.

As the younger girl stood up, she accidentally bumped into the coffee table and let out a whispered curse from the pain, then instantly regretted it. She prayed the noise wouldn't wake up her sleeping friend. Her prayers were far from answered as she heard a soft groan come from Yaya. Amber eyes opened and looked at her sleepily and confused.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Not even an hour." Hikari smiled sitting on the small space next to Yaya.

"I'm sorry." Yaya said in a groggy voice. "There was nothing good on TV so I decided to get some work done."

Hikari stroked her raven locks, "It's okay. Do you want to eat dinner or sleep a little longer?" Yaya's stomach rumbled in protest making her blush, and the blonde giggle. "Dinner it is then. Luckily for you dinner is served."

* * *

"Minako-chan, let's go!" Tsubomi called out as she turned off her computer and saw the blonde vigorously typing away. "Need I remind you it's Friday and Girls' Night. So come on!"

Minako giggled, "I know, Tsubomi-chan. Trust me. I know." The blonde sighed as she finished attaching the necessary files and writing up the email to their workaholic boss, "But Yaya, really wanted these files sent to her. She said they were really important."

Tsubomi's curiosity won out so she went and peeked over Minako's shoulder. "Well send them and let's go."

Minako smiled at her younger friend as she finished the email and sent it to Yaya. She quickly grabbed her coat and her bag, and looped her arm around the pinkette's. "I believe there are drinks with our names on it!" Both women beamed with laughter as they left the building, ending a long and tiresome week of work.

Minako ordered a fourth round of cosmos as Tsubomi continued retelling fond memories from her school days. Some of the names mentioned Minako recognized as guests for the upcoming event, which would explain why Yaya had Tsubomi handled those invitations. However, Minako was quick to notice the slight shift in Tsubomi's voice when she mentioned Hikari and Amane.

"I can handle those invites, if you want me to." Minako offered, but Tsubomi shook her head.

Tsubomi looked at her friend through the bar's mirror. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Hide your feelings." Tsubomi saw briefly a glimmer of sadness and pain in those blue eyes and decided to elaborate. "You don't talk much about your life before coming to the company but I can see there is this sadness that you try to hide. No one else sees it, but I do."

The blonde ran her finger on the rim of her glass as she looked into the liquid poison wishing it could give her answers. "I…I don't really know what you're referring to."

"You're hurting, Minako-chan. I don't know who, or what caused it-"

"Tsubomi-chan." Minako's steeled voice cut her off but her cerulean eyes faltered, "You don't know..."

The young pinkette couldn't understand why Minako wouldn't let anyone get close, but she refused to give up. "Then please explain it to me, so that I can understand because in all the time I've known you I've come to understand that the image you give off isn't really you. You've said you can't talk about the past, but you haven't given me a concrete reason as to why and it's never made any sense." Seeing Minako tense, Tsubomi placed a hand on her arm reassuringly, "I will always be here to listen without judgment just as you've always done for me. I just wish I knew why you are so afraid to talk about what's hurting you."

Minako finished her drink and looked at her empty glass—an indirect reflection of the woman she was reduced to after that cursed day when Hino Takahashi showed up to take away her life, her happiness, her Reiko. She was like this glass—briefly full, but otherwise empty and fragile. The blonde woman was grateful the bar wasn't very busy at this early hour because it meant less people would witness her confession.

"I was happy once." A ghost of a real and honest smile graced her beautiful face as she remembered those times, looking at something only she could see, "My childhood best friend would tease me and say that I was over the moon happy and I was... I was very much in love. I still am."

Not being one to interrupt, Tsubomi listened intently and watched her friend's blue eyes radiate the truth behind the words she spoke.

"We were quite young when we met, but I remember the first thing that drew me to her were those striking amethyst eyes. I'd never seen anyone with beautiful eyes like hers and I couldn't help but tell her. She, of course, was properly put off by that." Minako giggled lightly at the fond memory. "She wouldn't give me the time of day, much less her name, but I had my ways. It took time but we eventually became best friends...but...it didn't seem appropriate to call it that." Minako paused recalling the ways those profound eyes would always look at her with something she couldn't discern until much later. "No…we were always closer and everyone noticed except us."

Minako paused briefly to order another drink for herself and Tsubomi, and as they both took sips of their drinks they were in different states of mind. The pinkette was very enthralled by this mysterious woman that Minako was in love with. She really wished she could see this woman in a picture or at least know her name to see if it befit the person being described in such a manner. The blonde on the other hand was very much lost in her own memories trying to numb the pain that overshadowed the love she once shared with Rei.

A gentle hand placed on her wrist stopped Minako from taking another drink. Her eyes followed the hand to the concerned golden eyes of their owner. "What happened next?"

"We were slow to start dating because we were both afraid we'd lose each other if we confessed our feelings." Minako released her glass and brought her hand to the necklace she always wore. Remembering the night Rei confessed her feelings to her and the kiss that happened after.

* * *

 _Minako had been prepared for Rei to chastise her about being late, but that hadn't been the case. When she arrived, Rei wasn't in her room or anywhere inside the temple. Following her instincts, Minako went to the temple's gardens. The usually stoic miko was deep in thought as she stood amidst the rows of cherry blossom trees looking at the starlit sky for something that Minako couldn't decipher._

 _Rei looked away from the stars and the moment their eyes met, Minako knew something in Rei had changed. She'd always seen a silent struggle in those eyes she loved so much, but now there was clarity and determination. "Minako." The reverent way Rei said her name filled her with a nervousness that clenched at Minako's insides. "Do you know why I asked you to come here tonight?"_

 _Minako shook her head as she walked towards to the raven-haired miko. A slight breeze rustled the cherry blossoms creating a rain of beautiful petals under the glowing light of the full moon._

 _"I've been afraid of so many things, Mina."_

 _Minako looked down for a moment before looking back into those alluring amethyst eyes, "We all have fears, Reiko. It makes us human."_

 _"My greatest fear is falling…" Rei's eyes reflected an intense longing, "I'm afraid of it leading down a path of ruin, but I don't want to cower before that any more."_

 _"Reiko, what are you talking about?"_

 _"You once asked me, if I would ever fall in love. Do you remember?"_

 _"I remember. You said you would never will."_

 _Rei closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath meeting Minako's eyes once more. "I lied." Rei came closer and cupped Minako's cheek in a manner that sent delicious shivers down the blonde's spine. "I lied because it was my hope that I never would. I knew that if I allowed myself to fall in love, I would want that person to belong to me in a way that words can't explain. I'd want their heart to be all mine, but I know that my love would only ruin them."_

 _"Reiko...it doesn't have to be that way."_

 _"I've fallen in love, Minako." Rei looked up to the stars, "I've fallen in love with Venus herself, but the way I love is different. It's a love that is like a living flame—beautiful but nevertheless it burns with its intensity. I am flawed and I know that possessiveness is a trait looked down upon, but…" Rei looked into Minako's eyes again closing the space between them even more, "if she allows me the opportunity to love her, she will see that she will be the only goddess worthy of my heart's mortal affections."_

 _Minako was so lost in Rei's eyes that she struggled to come up with words. Taking a steady breath, she asked the question that seemed irrelevant, but necessary for her own sake, "Who is this goddess, Venus, that you want to love?"_

 _Rei smiled as she moved her hand to caress Minako's soft hair, "You truly wish to know?"_

 _A blush warmed Minako's cheeks as she nodded losing herself Rei's eyes._

 _Rei leaned in and captured her lips in a tender kiss. Minako's body responded instinctively by wrapping her arms around Rei's neck. When the kiss finally ended, Rei smiled at her, "It's you. It's always been you."_

* * *

Minako couldn't stop the warm blush that sweet memory brought, "When she asked me to be hers, she asked me to be hers and hers alone. She didn't simply want a girlfriend, she wanted more than that but she wanted me to be okay with it. She wanted me to love and accept her for everything she was just as she had done for me."

Tsubomi smiled. Truth be told she wanted to know what exactly was said, but she knew that sometimes precious things are best left private between two people.

"I felt like things couldn't get any better but they did. On our fifth anniversary she surprised me in a way I couldn't have imagined in my lifetime." Minako paused remembering that special evening.

The pinkette noticed Minako pulling her necklace from inside her blouse to expose a beautiful ring. Tsubomi's eyes went from the ring to Minako's face and she saw the tears sliding down from her friend's deep blue eyes.

"That night she asked me to marry her." Cerulean eyes lost themselves reliving that special memory—that promise of always. A promise that would redefine their meaning of forever. A promise of love and passion that etched every word of it into her skin; emblazoned it onto her soul. Feeling a train of wetness on her cheeks, Minako wiped the tears and tried to regain her composure.

"My heart had always been hers, even before I realized it all those years ago. When she proposed, the answer came as easy as breathing."

The depth of what was being recounted made Tsubomi feel like such an intruder. Although she felt she wasn't getting enough to assuage her curiosity, she knew better than to push for more. The sparse details were already bringing Minako to tears and she didn't know how much more she was willing to share before it became too much.

Minako downed her drink uncharacteristically fast. "All good things must come to an end. Isn't that the saying?"

"Min-"

"Don't."

Tsubomi wanted to reassure her friend, but the coldness in Minako's gaze indicated that whatever she was remembering at the moment was the real culprit behind all of her misery. The blonde woman stood abruptly but reached out and grasped the bar's edge for stability. It was unlike her to stumble after just a few drinks, which raised a lot of questions. The company's partnership had put a lot of stress on everyone, but everyone handled it differently. Tsubomi worried that her idea of taking them out for Girls' Night might have backfired. Looking closely at Minako, Tsubomi noticed that the blonde appeared more exhausted and worn than usual. The pinkette called the bartender over and paid for their drinks.

Tsubomi took her friend's arm and carefully guided her out of the establishment. "Come on, Minako-chan. Let's get you home."

"Home?" Minako said in a broken voice, "There is no home. Not anymore."

Minako wasn't homeless that much she was certain of; maybe she just felt the place she lived at was empty. That was something they could both relate to. Waking up alone, going about your day, but with no one to come home to. No, that wasn't true. From their conversation earlier, Tsubomi could see how much Minako had lost due to whatever dark events took place before meeting her. It was getting late and soon the streets would be crawling with unruly characters. Deciding between calling a cab or Yaya, she opted for the latter deciding that it would be best considering how vulnerable Minako was at the moment.

They walked until they reached some benches for one of the bus stops, and Tsubomi helped Minako take a seat. Taking a deep breath she pulled out her phone and dialed Yaya's number unsure of what to expect.

Two rings and then, "Hey, Tsubomi-chan. Is everything okay?" It was Hikari's voice on the line.

Tsubomi bit back a curse realizing too late that Hikari was still in town. "Hikari-chan, I need to speak with Yaya-chan. It's important."

"She's taking a shower right now. Do you want me to-"

Tsubomi felt relieved as she heard Yaya's voice in the background, "Who is it?" she asked before taking the phone. "Hey, Tsubomi-chan. What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Yaya-chan, I need you to come get me and Minako. We need to take her home. I'll explain when you get here, but please come. Without her." It was clear from Tsubomi's tone that she meant Hikari.

"Tsubomi-chan, I could have my driver-"

"Damn it! You're not listening! This is important! You can't just use her when you feel like it and when she needs someone leave her because _she's_ here! Are you going to keep letting _her_ of all people dictate your life? How you live it? How you love?" Tsubomi took a few breaths after her tirade hearing a quiet shuffling from the earpiece, "Please, just come. She needs you." She wanted to say, ' _We both do.'_ but the words wouldn't come out.

A jingling of keys was heard before Yaya spoke, "Tell me where you are. I'm on my way."

* * *

Hikari stood in disbelief as Yaya quickly changed clothes while she was on the phone. She was really going to go? To her, that Minako woman she claimed not to love. Something inside of Hikari snapped as she followed Yaya into the living room.

"Are you really going to them this late?" she said in utter disbelief.

Ensuring she had her keys Yaya made her way to the door. "Yes."

"Have your driver pick them up and take them wherever they need to go." Hikari's tried to soften her tone, "You're tired. Why do you have to go?"

Yaya twisted the doorknob and looked over her shoulder to pleading blue eyes. "Because it's the right thing to do." Hikari looked so crestfallen, but at that moment Yaya couldn't bring herself to stay with her. Hikari needed to understand that Yaya's world no longer revolved around her. Without looking back she closed the door behind her rushing to her car, knowing in the back of her mind that Hikari would probably be gone by the time she returned.


	8. I Don't Know You Anymore

A/N: A special thanks to littlemichiru who continues to be my wonderful beta and also continues to encourage me even when we don't always agree. I want you to know I always appreciate and cherish what you say. I also want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this story, it means a lot and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

I Don't Know You Anymore

-Sky King Haruka Tenoh

Yaya scanned the sidewalks of the street she was driving on hoping to see some sign of Tsubomi and Minako. Briefly glancing at the indicated intersection in Tsubomi's text message, she slowed down so she wouldn't miss them. Her amber eyes caught sight of Tsubomi sitting next to a sleeping Minako, patiently waiting for her arrival. After pulling over and parking her car, Yaya approached the pair. Upon first inspection they seemed unharmed, but it was clear they had gone out for drinks given the scent of alcohol emanating from them and their present location. She kneeled in front of Minako and reached out to brush some blonde locks away from the beautiful face she knew too well.

"What happened?" she asked, not knowing if she'd really like to hear the answer, but also unable to meet Tsubomi's gaze after their brief conversation earlier.

"Not here, Yaya-chan. Let's get her back to her place and I'll explain." The depth of concern was evident in Tsubomi's voice, something that Yaya knew quite well she held in reserve for very few people.

"You're right." Yaya looked away from Minako and into those familiar golden eyes, "Let's get you both home."

Between both of them they were able to get Minako comfortably situated into the back seat of the car. Yaya held the front passenger door open for Tsubomi, but the younger girl hesitated briefly before finally getting into the car. Once she was back in the driver's side, Yaya started the car, but suddenly felt a bit embarrassed at the logical question that came to mind.

"Where does she live?"

Tsubomi turned to look at her incredulously and Yaya felt herself cower a bit before those irate eyes. This wasn't the same look she was given when she managed to annoy Tsubomi during their bickering. This was definitely different.

"You don't know where she lives?" the pinkette whispered harshly, careful not to wake up the girl sleeping in the back seat. "You two...you have…ugh!" frustrated Tsubomi reached into the backseat and grabbed Minako's purse. Etiquette told her it was improper to go through another woman's purse without her expressed consent, but right now she was beyond propriety. She quickly located Minako's wallet, carefully pulled it out, and searched for her ID. After finding it, she pulled it out to get a good look at the address, but stopped when she saw the faded picture that slipped out. It was a picture of Minako brightly smiling in the arms of a dark-haired woman with stunning amethyst colored eyes. The happiness and love captured in the moment seemed to radiate off of the image. Tsubomi couldn't stop looking at Minako's former fiancée—the exotic face holding a vague familiarity that she couldn't quite decipher.

"Did you find an address?" Yaya asked carefully trying not to upset Tsubomi even more.

"Of course I did. Who do you think you're dealing with?" Tsubomi snapped as she handed her the ID.

Yaya inwardly flinched at Tsubomi's tone as she took the offered card in hand. She eyed the address slightly perplexed, but nevertheless input the stated address into the car's GPS. As she drove, Yaya got the feeling that there was more behind Tsubomi's outburst.

Tsubomi sighed and placed the picture and the ID back into their proper place in Minako's wallet. She was grateful Yaya was too focused on driving that she didn't see the picture. "How do you not know where she lives?" she asked in a deflated tone.

Yaya sighed and looked at the sleeping Minako through the rearview mirror. She realized something must have happened because Minako would have never allowed herself to get so drunk. "Well…we…"

Yaya was struggling to come up with an appropriate answer to Tsubomi's question. It was only natural that Tsubomi would know about her indiscretions with previous lovers, but this time it was different. This wasn't a random affair to satisfy carnal needs. It was different, because it was Minako. She was the woman who was more than an occasional one-night stand. She was her friend but…nothing more than what their arrangement allowed. They had gravitated towards one another in their loneliness, but Minako was the one woman who Yaya had given the reigns to when setting the terms—her only condition anywhere but her home. There was more to this thing that was between them besides sex. Sometimes, Yaya just wanted to go out with someone who shared an understanding and could also bring a smile to her face.

The tense silence broke when the GPS beeped indicating the turn she needed to take. Yaya's eyes drifted from Minako's reflection and back to the road. "When we meet it's usually at my place or elsewhere. It's what we agreed on." Yaya felt the creeping sensation of shame take over her, "Those were her terms. I-I just never felt it necessary to ask questions."

Tsubomi's silence filled her with a sudden dread. She didn't know how to make amends, but she knew the only thing the younger woman would accept was honesty. "I didn't mean to hurt her in anyway or be inconsiderate."

"That's precisely the problem, Yaya." The drop of suffix didn't go unnoticed by the woman being addressed, if the pained expression was any indication that is. Tsubomi's eyes focused on the road as she refused to look at the woman next to her. "You never look further than what you can obtain. Hikari has ruined the part of you that I once found so admirable."

"Tsubomi-chan…" Yaya whispered defeated.

The only sounds for the rest of the drive came from the car's GPS. Yaya didn't know what to say as she found herself trying to process everything. As much as she wanted to defend herself she knew Tsubomi was right. The words stung but they weren't as harsh as the rift she felt growing between her and the girl next to her.

* * *

Yaya took a second look at the address on the GPS and then at the house they had arrived at. It was definitely a bit of a drive from here all the way to her office, but she could understand Minako's need to get as far away from work as possible, especially in a bustling metropolis like Tokyo. Yaya got out of the car just to take a moment to really take in the place. It was truly beautiful. The first thing she noticed was the luscious garden and the intoxicating scent of…lilies? She looked at the white lilies in full bloom radiating under the moon's glow. It was as if they were waiting to welcome Minako home with their beauty and sweet scent. Yaya got back into her seat leaving the door open as she shut off the car's engine.

"This is definitely the place."

"You've never been here. How can you be so sure?"

"It's just a feeling." Yaya said feeling a bit hurt. Just because she didn't know Minako's address didn't mean she didn't know anything about the girl. The house was definitely hers. "Besides the GPS doesn't lie. At least, not all the time."

Tsubomi rolled her eyes trying not to smile at her lame joke. "Fine, but let me try the key first, that way we don't carry her all the way for nothing."

Yaya got out of the car again, closed the driver door, and opened the back passenger door to reveal a still sleeping Minako. She undid the seatbelt that safely held her in place and then looked over her shoulder when she heard Tsubomi approach.

"The key worked. I've turned on the lights, we just need to get her inside."

"Okay."

Tsubomi quickly helped Yaya carry Minako into the house even though she felt uneasy about trespassing where uninvited. Once inside she made quick work of guiding Yaya towards what appeared to be the only room with an open door. They settled the sleeping woman on the bed as comfortably as possible and removed her shoes and jewelry. Tsubomi reached for the necklace, but remembered how lovingly Minako held it.

"Can you wait in the living room for a moment, please? I'll be out in a minute." She said without looking at the dark-haired woman standing across from her.

Yaya looked torn, but nevertheless left the room without argument. Tsubomi finished tucking Minako into bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed she looked at her sleeping friend and then saw the picture frame on the nightstand. It was Minako with the same woman from the other picture, but they both looked a bit older than in the previous picture she saw. Curiosity got the better of her and she looked at the picture. The setting was breathtaking. The two girls were looking at each other with a beautiful sunset behind them painting everything in striking shades. White high rising cliffs overlooking the beach were bathed in faded gold by the setting sun. Tsubomi's looked at the loving pair, at how they looked at each other with such love and adoration. It was a love that even in a picture such as this was palpable. Her eyes saw the engagement ring and the necklace Minako wore in the picture. She looked at the sleeping woman and brushed away some of the blonde tresses hiding a golden chain, and compared the image to the necklace Minako wore.

"So, you're the one who gave it to her?" she whispered to the absent individual she still didn't know. "Kami, what happened? Why aren't you here?"

Minako shifted slightly in her sleep and a faint mumble escaped her lips, "I love you too, Rei…"

Rei. The woman's name was Rei. Why did it sound so strangely familiar? Releasing the necklace and placing the picture frame back in its proper place, Tsubomi stood up and turned off the light before leaving the room and closing the door. Hoping that at least for tonight Minako could dream of happier times.

* * *

 _Minako gazed at the stars deep in thought as the day's events brought a blush to her face. Rei had surprised her for their fifth anniversary with a trip to The Cyclades, and to say that Santorini was now one of her favorite places was an understatement. They had left Japan days earlier to arrive just in time to celebrate their anniversary. Minako had always heard that this was one of the most romantic places to see the sunset and sunrise, but she never thought she'd get to experience it in person. Now, here she was with the love of her life. She smiled as she felt this year's gift resting on her breastbone._

" _You're so full of surprises, my Reiko."_

" _Am I?" came the husky whisper as Minako felt Rei's arm's wrap around her waist._

 _Minako closed her eyes pressing closer into her lover savoring the ecstasy their closeness brought her. Rei's lips trailed light feather kisses down her neck as her devious right hand teased its way up to grasp her new pendant._

" _Open your eyes, Mina."_

" _Tease…"_

 _Rei pulled her a bit closer to her and kissed her neck once more as she continued to hold the gold pendant with the Venus insignia on it. "I lied to you once. Do you remember, love?"_

 _Minako smiled at the fond memory. "Yes, I remember, koibito. You said you'd never fall in love, but you did."_

 _Rei placed another gentle kiss on her skin sending delicious shivers through her body. "I did, but I've kept a secret from you." Rei released her hold on Minako's pendant and pointed at the sky. "I want you to look up there. At that bright star right there."_

 _Minako took a look at the star that stood out from the rest. It was definitely brighter and the way it glimmered was different. "I see it. What's so special about it?"_

" _Well, it's not a star. That's your sign's planet. It's Venus." Rei smiled lovingly then pointed to the other star that was smaller but still radiant. "That's Mars, which is mine. See how close they are to one another?"_

 _Minako beamed at the sight and kissed Rei's cheek. "It's a beautiful sight to see."_

" _Yes it is." Rei said softly as she loosened her hold around Minako's waist. "They are not always together like this, but despite their travels and the obstacles they encounter along the way, their journey always leads them back to each other. Maybe it's because of my upbringing at the temple, but sometimes I like to think that we were lucky to be born under their lights and that it means we will always find our way to each other no matter what we face in life."_

 _Minako heard the shift in Rei's voice and felt the nervousness vibrating through her as Rei loosened her hold around her waist even more. Minako took Rei's left hand and brought it to her lips kissing it for reassurance. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Reiko."_

 _Rei blushed as she slipped her right hand in her pocket, "Mina, you have honored me by giving me the privilege to love you and show you that you're the only goddess I wish to love. We've shared so many things in these five years, made so many memories, and I hope that I have made you as happy and fulfilled as you have made me."_

" _You have, koibito. More than I could ever dream of."_

 _Rei presented a jewelry box to Minako and opened it revealing a beautiful ring inside. "Then, allow me to be selfish one more time, my dearest love. Allow me to have you as mine forever. I cannot imagine my life without you in it, nor can I imagine it with anyone else. If my love is still worthy of your heart, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife in which ever laws you desire?"_

 _Minako's eyes filled with tears as she stared at the beautiful ring in front of her. She was briefly lost for words. Turning in Rei's arms she looked into those eyes that have always held such a deep unconditional love for her. "Yes, Reiko! Always, yes!" she said through happy tears and kissed her lover, no, her fiancée!_

 _Between kisses, Rei was able to slip the ring on her finger. Rei pulled back only to bring her hand adorned with her engagement ring to her lips. "I love you, Minako."_

" _I love you too, Rei. I love you with all of me."_

 _Their lips came together in a deep searing kiss. Hands caressed and obstructing clothing was slowly peeled away to expose soft skin. They'd somehow ended up back in their bedroom on the actual bed where Rei worshipped every part of her as she promised. Every word as Rei touched her was a sacred vow to love her, protect her, and cherish her until the end of her existence spiked her pleasure to heights she never knew were possible. Yearning to show Rei just how equally devoted she was to her, Minako rose after her ecstatic glow and showed her fiancée just what she meant by accepting her proposal. Every kiss and caress painted the truth of her heart and soul on the exquisite bodily canvas before her. Her reward wasn't just a flushed and glowing exotic beauty, but also a pleasure symphony of her name that emanated from her lover's lips. Kissing her beloved's lips again she curled next to her resting her adorned hand above Rei's heart and beaming at the precious piece now on her hand._

" _I love you, my Mina."_

" _I love you too, my Reiko."_

* * *

Yaya stood in the middle of the living room, finding it difficult to sit down. The home despite the furnishings and décor felt empty and hollow—as if someone had stripped the very life from it. It was difficult for her to imagine Minako coming home to an empty house every day. She already felt like an intruder in Minako's home, so despite her curiosity she held back from searching for clues that could help her find Minako's former lover.

Quiet footsteps approached bringing her thoughts back to the immediate situation. Tsubomi ran her hand though her pink locks and sighed as she carefully looked around as if searching for something.

"What happened tonight?" Yaya finally asked.

Undecipherable golden eyes met her amber ones, "More than you'd probably care to know." Tsubomi whispered.

Yaya flinched but didn't back down, "That's not fair, Tsubomi-chan. I care about her. She's not like the others." Yaya said quietly. "She's my friend."

"So is Hikari." Tsubomi said as her eyes found a picture frame on an end table and she carefully took it in her hand.

"If this is about her, then why did you call me?"

"Because unlike Hikari who uses you when she feels like it, Minako is a woman who genuinely cares." Tsubomi slowly said, golden eyes still glued to the image of her friend with that missing woman that seemed to bring her so much joy. "You don't even realize you're just using her."

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Yaya's voice masked her growing frustration.

"Don't I?" Tsubomi stared at her friend trying to keep her voice down as she gently shoved the picture frame into Yaya's hands. "Minako was engaged. She was in love, still is. With that woman, Rei, who by every picture I've seen so far, loved her with the same fervor."

Amber eyes looked at the picture. She felt angry with herself and hurt for reasons she didn't understand. "Then where the hell is she? Why hasn't she returned if she loves Minako so much?"

"There's probably a good reason, but I can see that Minako hasn't lost hope. For her sake, I hope that Rei returns."

"Rei? How do you know her name?"

"She just said it in her sleep."

Yaya looked at the picture and then handed it back to Tsubomi as she sighed heavily. Taking a deep breath she took a deep and hard look at the house. She was wrong, it wasn't lifeless; it was just waiting for someone to return.

"I've fucked up so much." Yaya said quietly. Sure, she had respected Minako's privacy, but in reality, she hadn't even tried to get closer to the girl. She knew Minako was different than every other girl she had met but she hadn't tried to make her life better, or learn more about her.

"Not exactly. You…just never bothered getting to know her."

"When did-"

"Minako is different from your other paramours, She isn't with you for money. She's a hard worker and a loyal friend. It's why I bothered getting to know her." Tsubomi said as she placed the picture frame back in its rightful place. "At first, I thought she was like every other girl you had me schedule time off for, but she wasn't. She took her work seriously and even put in extra time to get her own work and special projects done. Everyone else expected me to kneel to their wishes because they were sleeping with you."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because you only see what you want to see, Yaya."

Yaya looked down briefly feeling the weight of her suffocating remorse before turning to the younger woman. "Tsubomi, are you going to tell me what happened?"

"You, more than anyone, should know how terrible this week has been. I thought we could use a bit of a break. So, we went out for drinks after work with the intention of relaxing, but you know me, I can't let things go sometimes." Tsubomi took a deep breath, "After a couple of drinks, I got the courage to finally ask Minako about her life before working with us."

Yaya sighed knowing how private Minako was about her past, "What on Earth made you think asking her about that was a good idea?"

"Because she's been secretive about it for so long and I can tell it hurts her. I pay attention to her quirky behavior. Did you know she only requests time off only for a specific day out of the year?"

Yaya shook her head.

"I noticed it, but I never knew why. Well, after tonight…I have an idea about what that day is. In fact, I got to know more about her than I ever expected. I feel guilty for pushing, but I just wanted her to know that she could also count on me. She's been there for me when no one else has even though we haven't known each other very long."

"Tsubomi-chan, you have me-"

"Do I? Because it used to be that your lovers took precedence and you'd forget who your friends were." Tsubomi looked away from those crestfallen eyes, "You don't even talk to me anymore. I'm just an employee to you and you only tease me like old times when you need to blow off steam."

"Tsubomi-chan, please." Yaya begged quietly feeling like she was losing her closest friend right before her eyes, "Let me make it up to you."

Tsubomi fought the unshed tears in her eyes, "You can start by helping her. Just be the friend you used to be…before this mess with Hikari turned you into-" Tsubomi was cut off as she was wrapped up in Yaya's warm embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Tsubomi-chan. I'm sorry for everything I've done." Yaya whispered as she held Tsubomi close to her, stroking her soft pink hair. The dark-haired heiress felt warm tears drip on her clothes and her friend shake in her arm. She stayed calm trying to soothe Tsubomi until her tears subsided.

Yaya felt the weight of her guilt was making her see the error of her ways for the first time. Yes, she carried a great responsibility by being her father's heir, but that wasn't what made her blind. She'd let things with Hikari get too out of hand and it made her lose sight of everything important around her. The heiress had never bothered to really nourish any relationships since her affair with Hikari started. She was afraid all of them would lead up to the same thing or that she'd be taken advantage of because of the name she carried.

Tsubomi was one of the few people she actually gave a damn about besides Minako and she'd succeeded in driving a rift between the friendship they had. Yaya once thought that just because they were such good friends, Tsubomi would always be there for her. She realized now how she had taken the younger woman for granted, even though Yaya had never actually stopped caring for her. She had done the same thing with Minako. It wasn't that Yaya didn't care about them, she simply made a wrong assumption that they would always be present in her life—freely giving their friendship and support, when she wasn't able to offer the same in return because she was always too caught up with Hikari.

"I wanna go home, Yaya-chan…"Tsubomi whispered quietly trying to pull away to wipe her tears.

"Tsubomi-chan, you're tired and I know you drank at the bar too. Why don't we rest here for a while? We can also check up on Minako-chan when she wakes up."

The pinkette nodded reluctantly realizing that Yaya was probably very exhausted as well. "Do you think she'll be upset with us?"

"I don't know for sure, but…" Yaya paused letting out a yawn, "she can't really fault me or you for being here. Technically speaking, she is my employee, so I do have access to her address, in case she asks. More importantly, she's my friend, so I'm glad you called. I wouldn't want anything happening to either of you."

"I wasn't referring to Minako-chan." Tsubomi said as she sat down on the couch.

The dark-haired woman kneeled in front of her before looking into her eyes, "Hikari didn't want me to come. If she's upset, it's not my problem. She isn't here every day. You and Minako are. I know as a person and a friend I have failed you Tsubomi-chan, but I want you to know I'll be there if you need me. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that." Tsubomi said as she laid down on the comfortable couch.

Yaya watched as Tsubomi fell asleep rather quickly after the exhausting night's events. She took off her jacket and placed it over Tsubomi to keep her warm placing a quick kiss on her forehead. Her hand reached out and stroked the pink lock of hair away from the younger woman's face as she looked at her with a tender smile. "Thank you for being who you are, Tsubomi-chan."

Yaya gave into her own exhaustion as she lay down on the second couch in the living room and closed her eyes. She dearly hoped the three of them would feel a lot better when they woke up.


End file.
